1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and particularly, to a mobile communication terminal in which a USB (Universal Serial Bus) interface unit is mounted to a battery.
2. Description of the Background Art
As communications technology is developed rapidly these days and the requirements of users are increased, composite mobile communication terminals that provide various functions besides a simple calling function (e.g., terminals providing a digital camera function and/or an MP3 function) are being released.
All the terminals require large capacity storage devices, and especially, USB (Universal Serial Bus) communications are very important to the terminals providing the MP3 function.
In order to perform the USB communications, the user should carry along a USB cable. However, because carrying the USB cable all the time is substantially impossible, the user can perform the USB communications only in limited places (e.g., home or office).